Geek Charming:Big Time Rush Style
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is geek charming with the characters from big time rush, I don't own anything but the character Lilly Harper This is the first chapter chapter 2 will be up soon. Kendall/Lucy Logan/Camille James/Jo Carlos/Curly hair Jennifer
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Knight is not the most popular boy at Palm Woods High School. He's captain of the hockey team and president of the film club. His beast friends James, Logan and Carlos respect him and would do anything for him. They're also overprotective of him. He also has a mom and a little sister who love him. What more could he ask for? Lucy Stone is the most popular girl at school. With her red and black hair and great sense of style she had it all. Her best friends Jo and Camille admire her. What more could she ask for? One day Lucy and her friends were at the mall buying new clothes and trying to get Mr. Stone to let Lucy use his marketing campaign to help her make posters and fliers for her Rose Queen campaign. Unfortunately her dad told her no and that she would have to come up with ideas on her own. After getting rejected by her dad Lucy continued walking with her friends when she tripped and her purse fell into the water fountain. She started to panic when Camille suddenly heard a splash and looked over to see a blond boy running through the fountain and towards the purse. "Lucy, look that guy is going to save your purse." She said getting the attention of Lucy and Jo. They all watched as Kendall grabbed the purse and handed it to Lucy. Lucy then took the purse from Kendall and walked off with Jo and Camille behind her. "You're Welcome!" shouted Kendall but, the girls were too far gone to hear him. "Kendall, why are you in the fountain?" asked a voice from behind him. Kendall turned around to see his friend James standing there. Kendall tried getting out himself but, he fell backwards and got soaking wet. James helped him out and told him they had to get back to work before they got into trouble. As Kendall made his way to Cosmic the cellphone store where he works and James made his way to Shiba Bookstore where he works, Kendall saw his crush Lily Harper making her way to Charmed the clothing store where she works. "Kendall, why are you all wet?" Asked Mr. Griffin as Kendall made his way to the back room to change clothes _Good thing I have an extra uniform. _Thought Kendall as he got changed went to the front of the store and went to work.

The next day at school Lucy was getting her lunch with Camille and Jo when she bumped into someone and her food went all over her and her friends. "I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Said Kendall as he grabbed a couple of napkins. "You have any idea how much this top cost me and look what you did to my friends!" shouted Lucy getting the attention of the entire lunch room. "Fine clean the mess yourself then!" "Don't walk away from me I'm Lucy Stone the most popular girl in school!" Man you're such a diva!" shouted Kendall as he walked towards his table where his friends were waiting for him. "Dude, are you nuts she would've been perfect for your movie for the film festival." Said Logan as he ate his lunch. "You should go over there and talk to her." Agreed Carlos as he pointed to the area where all the popular kids sat. Kendall looked over and saw Lucy sitting with her boyfriend Jett. "Fine, I'll talk to her after lunch." Said Kendall annoyed. "Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." Said James thinking back to when he was in the popular group. After lunch Kendall saw Lucy at her locker and went to talk to her. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in the lunch room and I didn't mean it. I want to make it up to you by having you in my movie for the film festival." said Kendall as Lucy stood there and listened. After some thought Lucy agreed to be in Kendall's movie since it might help her win Rose Queen. She told Kendall to come with her and her friends to the mall and they'll start there.

Later at the mall Kendall was interviewing Lucy while she was shopping and trying on clothes. "So, what does popularity mean to you?" he asked. "Well being popular means knowing the right number of people and the more people you know the more popular you are. Plus it also depends on who you hang out with." Answered Lucy while looking through a rack of clothes. Kendall looked at her confused. "Put it this way Cats don't hang out with dogs." "Really that's your arguement." "Duh, its common knowledge." Said Lucy. "You're lucky she's even doing this with you." Said Camille sipping her smoothie. "Just think of what would happen if the kids from school saw you two, they would think you were dating and her life would be over." agreed Jo. Lucy cleared her thoat telling them to stop talking and that this was her movie not theirs. Kendall told her they can be in the movie if they want to and they can say something if they want. "Popularity rubs off on people, Jo and Camille got most of their popularity from me." said Lucy ignoring Jo and Camille's shocked faces as she grabbed a yellow top and black bottoms and went to try them on.

Kendall was so glad to be home. He had enough of Lucy Stone for one day and he was glad it was Friday. That meant James, Logan and Carlos could come over and spend the night. He just wished Drama Club wasn't cancelled other wise he wouldn't have gone to the mall and put up with Lucy. Kendall made his way to the kitchen and found his mom making dinner and Katie doing her homework. "Hey sweetie how was the mall with Lucy?" asked Mrs. Knight. "A nightmare mom, she's such a drama queen and I don't know if I can go on much longer." "Aw is big brother scared of the most popular girl at school." teased Katie. Kendall just ignored her, got a snack and went to his room to wait for his friends. When his friends finally arrived Kendall greeted them and brought them up to his room. "So, how did it go with the princess of Palm woods High?" asked Logan as he ducked a pillow Kendall threw at him. "She's a nightmare to work with and after only one day with her I'm ready to give up and find a new topic for my movie." said Kendall as he plotted down on his bed between Logan and James. James told him to hang in there a little while longer and not to let Lucy push him around. "Speaking of Lucy she just sent you an e-mail." said Carlos while on Kendall's computer. Kendall wondered how Lucy got his e-mail address as he went to read the e-mail. Kendall then had James read the e-mail which he did. "You are invited to the volleyball game tomorrow so we can work on the movie and you canbring two of your friends along." Read James as he logged out for Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday at the beach Kendall arrived with Logan and James. "Why, am I here as president of science club I shouldn't be here." Grumbled Logan as he almost tripped. "Think of this as a science experiment and you're doing research for it." Said Kendall as he saw Lucy make her way towards them. "You made it and you brought your little friends with you, now go set up over there the volleyball game is about to start. Lucy said a brief hello to James while leading Kendall to the volleyball court. Logan asked what that was all about and James told him that Lucy found out about film club and how she promised not to say anything but, the next day at school everyone knew about it and kicked him out of the popular group and he hasn't spoken to Lucy since then.

Meanwhile Kendall was trying to film Lucy during the game and started interviewing her. "What happened between you and James?" he asked. Lucy told him that she found out that James was in film club and promised not to say anything. Unfortunately Jett overheard us _talking_ and told everybody at school. "The next thing James and I knew he was getting kicked out of our group and he blamed me for the whole thing." She said with a sigh. Kendall then asked if her and James ever went out and she nodded her head yes. Just then Lilly Harper walked by while picking up trash. Lucy noticed how Kendall was looking at her and told him he should go over and talk to her. She also offered to help Kendall with his crush. As Kendall was talking to Lilly he noticed James talking to Jo and Logan talking to Camille. Maybe it was a good thing he brought his friends after all.

Later that day Kendall brought Lucy home and she invited him inside for a snack and so they can continue filming. When they went inside Kendall was impressed by how big and clean the house was. Kendall then followed Lucy into the kitchen and filmed her making a everything but the kitchen sink sundae. He then went into the livingroom to set up his camra in there and noticed a picture on the coffee table and picked it up to look at it better."Snoop much." said Lucy as she came in the room with their snacks. Kendall asked who was in the picture and Lucy told him it was her mom when she won Rose Queen and that she died when she was in the second grade. Kendall knew how she felt cause his dad died when he was young too. Now Kendall understood why winning Rose Queen was so important to Lucy. If she won she would be closer to her mom. Lucy thought it would be a great idea if they did a makeover for the movie which Kendall agreed to cause he actually thought it would be fun.

The next day at the mall Kendall was working when Lucy's dad walked up to him. "So, you're the guy who's been spending time with Lucy." he said as Kendaall nodded a little nervous. told him he was glad to finally meet the guy Lucy has been hanging out with lately and that he doesn't really like or trust her boyfriend Jett. "Do you have any plans ?" asked as Kendall shook his head no and invited him over for dinner to get to know him.

Later that day Kendall was getting off work waiting for James when Lucy walked over to him at the same time James was. "So, you ready for your make-over?" she asked as Kendall nodded. **(A/N: I have Kendall going from how he looked in season 1 of Big Time Rush to how he looks now.)** James asked if he could help which shocked Kendall. "I thought you like the way I look." "I do but, it's time to update your waredrobe and your mom has been trying to get you to get a haircut anyway." said James smiling. Kendall was starting to think James was more excited about the make-over then he was. Knowing James as long as Kendall has this couldn't be good and who knows what James and Lucy could do to him. _What did I get myself into._ Thought Kendall as he was getting dragged into the first store.

After buying alot of new clothes and getting his hair cut **(A/N: I also have James getting his hair cut too how he looks also went from how he looked on season 1 of Big Time Rush to how he looks now.)** Kendall had to admitte he did look good and luckily James got his hair cut too so he wasn't alone. Besides Kendall thought James looked good with short hair now maybe he could get rid of his lucky comb since he won't really need it anymore. "That was actually fun." Said Kendall who was having a blast with his best friend James and his new friend Lucy who if he didn't know any better he was starting to fall in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

At school the next day Kendall and James showed up with Lucy. Everyone in school were shocked when they saw Kendall and James and not cause of their new looks but by the fact that they were with Lucy Stone the most popular girl at school. Lunch was no different when Kendall and James got to their table Logan's mouth dropped open. "What happened to you guys new hair and new clothes; although James it's about time you got a haircut since you were starting to complain about your hair always being in your face." He said which got shrugs from Kendall and James. Carlos and Jennifer told them not to listen to Logan and that they looked great. "Thank you that's very nice of you to say unlike the cranky brainiac you two are being very supportive." Said Kendall ducking a French fry Logan threw at him. "I'm not cranky, it's just I haven't seen you in a while since you've been spending all your time with Lucy Stone." Logan grumbled. As if on que Lucy walked up to their table and handed each of them an invitation to a party at Jett's house. Logan said he couldn't go because he was going to Camille's play that night. Lucy told him to have fun at the play and went back to her table but not before telling Kendall that he should ask Lilly if she would go to the party with him. James said he should ask Lilly since he was going to ask Jo to go with him. Kendall got up and walked over to Lilly's table to ask her to the party. "Sure Kendall I'd love to go to the party with you." She said smiling. Kendall said he would pick her up at her house on Saturday and they would drive to the party together. First he had to get directions to Jett's house.

It wasb the day of Jett's party and Kendall was really excited and also nervous. He's hasn't been on a date with a girl since he dated a girl named Summer Newman the freshmen year of high school. That relationship didn't work out to well. Now here was Kendall standing outside Lilly's house waiting for her so they can go to the party together and hopefully have fun. "Hey, Kendall you look great." said Lilly as she walked with Kendall to his car. Kendall told she looked great too in green and black dress.

At the party everyone was having fun dancing, singing karaoke and using the photobooth. The DJ even let people spin his records which was also fun. Kendall was dancing with Lilly and saw James and Carlos dancing with their dates having fun until Lucy ran into the room yelling at Jett. "How could you do this to me?" she asked her now ex boyfriend. Jett just stood there smiling while having his arm around Jennifer Carson (Blonde Jennifer) Lucy'd rival for Rose Queen and captain of the Palm Woods High School Cheerleading squad. "Well, you've been spending all your time with Kendork lately so I figured why not. Besides I was gonna dump you for Jennifer any way." said Jett acting like he did nothing wrong. Now Lucy was really mad. "First of all his name is Kendall not Kendork and secondly if anyone should be getting dumped its you Jett, in fact I was going to break up with at school but decided not to cause I thought you would change some day but I was wrong you're never gonna changed. You're always gonna be an insecure and inmature high schooler who gets pleasure out moaking other people misrable." said Lucy feeling proud of herself for standing up to Jett. The feeling didn't last long though cause Jennifer started making of Lucy which Lucy didn't like at all. Kendall, James and Jo watched as Jennifer was tearing into Lucy and saw that Lucy was actually crying. Kendall couldn't take it any more and went up to Jett and Jennifer and defending Lucy. "Aww how cute Kendork is defending Loser Stone oh I mean Lucy." said Jett laughing. Kendall was really mad now and punched Jett in the face before any one could stop him. Everyone at the party were shocked cause no one stood up to Jett like that before. James and Jo told Kendall it was time to leave which they did but not before Jett got up and and started yelling at them. "Fine go see if I care! I hope you two Love losers are happy together!" shouted Jett. "So, I love her and you know why because she deserves to be with someone who cares about her and treats her the way she should be treated like a princess and more importantly like the new Rose queen.' said Kendall leaving Jett's house with Lucy and their friends.

Later that night Kendall drove Lucy and Lilly home. When they got Lucy's house he walked her to the door and was about to leave when she kissed him on the cheeck and thanked him for stinking up for her. Kendall then went back to his car and went home. When he got home he went right to his desk where his camera was set up and began recording for the movie so he can finally finish it and hand it in for the film festival.

Three days later at the film festival everyone was there. Kendall arrived and saw his friends and their dates waiting for him. Logan was with his new girlfriend Camille, Carlos was with his girlfriend Jennifer and James was with his new girlfriend Jo. Kendall was very happy for his friends and also very happy they came then he looked over two rows behind where his friends were sitting to see Lilly Harper smiling at him. Mr. Bitters annouced Kendall's video which started playing the minute he got off the stage. Lucy showed up at that very moment and saw Kendall and waved at him then she smiled when he waved back. Everyone enjoyed the movie and thought Kendall did a great job even Lucy. "The winner of this year's film festival; Kendall Knight." Annouced Mr. Bitters as he handed Kendall the award and Kendall made thanked everyone who helped make the film amazing and he also thanked Lucy who was crying at this point cause Kendall's film and speech were so wonderful and sweet. Then to everyone's surprise Kendall asked Lucy to the dance that evening which she said yes.

That night at the dance everyone was having fun. The music was and the food was fantastic. Camille and Jo showed up with Logan and James. Camille was wearing a purple dress while Jo was wearing green dress. Just then Lucy and Kendall showed up holding hands and smiling at each other. Lucy was wearing her mom's pink dress and Kendall thought she looked beautiful. Kendall and Lucy went towards where the others were by that time Carlos and Jennifer made their way over to the group. Lucy told Jennifer she looked beautiful in her blue dress while everyone started dancing to the music. Minutes later the school princeipal walked on stage to annouce the Rose Queen and asked all the girls running to come to the stage. Lucy just stayed where she was cause it didn't matter to her if she won or not as long as she had Kendall she was happy. "Your Rose Queen is Lucy Stone." she annouced as Lucy got on stage and excepted the grown. Lucy thanked everyone who believed in her and she also said that she was about what she said about cats only being with cats and dogs only being with dogs. She said you should be friends and date who ever you want and that it doesn't matter who are or what club you're in as long as people like you for you. Kendall helped Lucy off the stage and the two of them began dancing with their friends. Lucy and Kendall were so happy that they were together. Kendall then leaned in and kissed Lucy who accepted the kiss and kissed him back.


End file.
